Relógios e Beijos
by Nini-san
Summary: Era uma noite sossegada em Rizemboll. Edward voltaria no dia seguinte para a Central. O que aconteceria em uma conversa de Winry e Ed no meio da madrugada? EdxWin.


**Relógios e Beijos**

**Disclaimer: **Hagaren não me pertence, nem o poema que é de Henrique Heine Traduzido por Álvares de Azevedo.  
**Resumo: **Era uma noite sossegada em Rizemboll. Edward voltaria no dia seguinte para a Central. O que aconteceria em uma conversa de Winry e Ed no meio da madrugada? EdxWin.

o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Era madrugada e as estrelas brilhavam fortemente no céu. Sob o cintilar das estrelas um jovem meditava sentado próximo da janela.  
Os irmãos Elric já estavam em Rizemboll há alguns dias e voltariam no seguinte para a Central.  
Edward se mantinha aconchegado no sofá da casa dos Rockbell enquanto pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido com ele até ali. Um misto de emoções tomava conta do coração do garoto que se mantinha cada dia mais confuso quanto o que deveria fazer. Sentia-se angustiado e inseguro quanto ao seu futuro. Já estava ali a algumas horas.

Voltou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o seu nome sendo pronunciado pela voz doce de sua amiga.  
- Edward? É Você quem está ai? – murmurou Winry das escadas.  
Ele não respondeu nada, não precisava, Winry sabia que era ele, sabia que toda noite anterior ao dia de partida, Ed ficava acordado, mergulhado no sofá da sala. Ela desceu as escadas silenciosamente e se sentou no tapete próxima à lareira.  
- Vocês vão partir amanha não é? – Disse sem tirar os olhos da lareira.  
- Na temos outra escolha Winry.

- Ed... eu sei que não vai adiantar nada se eu pedir pra vocês ficarem, sei também dos seus objetivos e que você não vai desistir deles jamais mesmo que lhe custe à vida...mas... – Ela abaixa a cabeça para tentar esconder algumas lagrimas que insistiam em cair – eu queria que você me prometesse uma coisa. Quero que você prometa que independente daquilo que aconteça você não vai se esquecer de que você tem uma casa e uma família que te ama muito, que só quer ver você feliz. – Agora a garota o olhava profundamente enquanto as lagrimas percorriam seu rosto. – Me prometa Ed. Por favor.  
O Alquimista levantou do sofá e se agachou frente à garota.  
- Não chore. – Acariciou a face de Winry para secar as lagrimas que corriam.Ele não suportava vê-la chorando. – E também não se preocupe, nunca me esquecerei.  
Nisso Ed faz menção de voltar para próximo de seu livro, mas Winry se levanta também e o segura pelo braço.  
-O que foi Winry.  
Ela nada responde apenas o abraça. Um abraço forte. Temia pela morte de Ed, por não poder mais velo, só queria ficar próximo dele o maior tempo possível.

Edward estava surpreso. Winry tinha lhe abraçado. Depois que cresceram nunca mais se permitiram uma troca de carinho como um abraço. Mas mesmo assim, não pode deixar de abraçá-la também.  
Foi um abraço longo, Edward acariciava os cabelos da amiga e Winry ainda derramava algumas lagrimas, mas seu coração agora estava mais tranqüilo. Logo se separarão um pouco bruscamente, estavam embaraçados e com um pouco de rubor na face.  
Ficaram em silencio, fitando algum ponto do chão ou da parede. Quando Winry resolve manifestar-se.  
-Ei... Ed!

-F-fala! – O garoto respondeu um pouco acanhado.  
-Você, ainda não me prometeu.  
-Ah? ... ah eu prometo.

-De verdade?  
-Claro Winry. – Ele sorria docemente – já disse pra não se preocupar!  
Ela nada mais respondeu, apenas abriu um largo sorriso. E foi mais para perto do menino.  
No mesmo momento o dia amanhece. Os pássaros começam a cantar e o Sol cintilou obre o vidro da janela. Ninguém viu o que aconteceu depois.O Sol se encontrou com o céu e dois corações se uniram em um beijo apaixonado.

_Quem os Relógios inventou? Decerto  
Algum homem sombrio e friorento.  
Numa noite de inverno tristemente  
Sentado na lareira ele cismava  
Ouvindo os ratos a roer na alcova  
E o palpitar monótono do pulso._

_Quem o beijo Inventou? Foi lábio ardente,_

_Foi boca venturosa, que vivia  
Sem um cuidado mais que dar beijinhos.  
Era no mês de maio. As flores cândidas_

_A mil abriam sobre a terra verde.  
O sol brilhou mais vivo em céu d'esmalte  
E cantaram mais doce os passarinhos._

o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o

O que vocês acharam?? Eu comecei a escrever essa fanfic já faz uns 2 ou 3 meses! Mas consegui terminar, finalmente!!  
Por favor, me deixem reviews!! Preciso de criticas construtivas e elogios também! XD  
Coloquei aquele poema, porque foi ele que me inspirou e porque eu o achei muito bonitinho! E claro, o nome do poema é Relógios e Beijos e não tem NADA a vê com a fic, mas eu o coloquei mesmo assim.  
Espero que tenham gostado.  
Beijins!  
Feliz dia da Mulher pra todas nós! \o/  
Amanda.  
08/03/07


End file.
